dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Dragoian
"We aren't the same species? Impossible!" A Dragoian scientist after talking to re-awakened Ancient Dragoians. Ancient Dragoians are the ancient native DragonKin of Dragoia (Planet). Their average lifespan is around 1500 years. Overview The Ancient Dragoians are an all-female species of DragonKin that are, on average, around a little over 10ft tall. It is a well known fact among the Ancient Dragoians that the Dragoian species is another species, although due to their very similar appearance and ability to breed with one another, the Ancient Dragoians simply called themselves female Dragoians. They only revealed to the Dragoians in 2031 that they were a separate species, although due to disbelief, a quick meeting decided that they may as well carry on with their old illusion to save on effort. The Ancient Dragoian species were almost wiped out by the Soul Dragons in Ancient Dragoian year 10213 (Dragoian year -37827), although around 10,000 members of the species were put into stasis in a massive off-world underground facility. These Ancient Dragoians in stasis were re-awakened in 2031 by a team of Dragoian scientists who stumbled onto the facility by accident while establishing off-world colonies. Appearance Skin Type: Scales. Colour Range: Ancient Dragoians are single colour and range from pale grey to medium grey. Eyes: Ancient Dragoian eye colours are commonly a shade of purple, blue, green, brown or grey with a bright red found only on Dralkyria who have had their eyes altered. Ancient Dragoian eyes have a small large iris with a slit pupil. Heads: Ancient Dragoians have large, very angular heads which mount 2 small cuboid horns which contain the ears (a single scale missing on the outer side of each horn) and very flat, almost lipless jaws with exposed teeth. Unlike the Dragoian species, Ancient Dragoians have hair. Bodies: Ancient Dragoian bodies are very similar to that of humans although lacking human genitalia and are generally more bulky and have large, 4 toe feet. Tongue: Ancient Dragoians have a short, single rounded tongue. Technology Ancient Dragoian technology relies on non-digital means, this has it's benefits, as Ancient Dragoian technology is completely immune to ElectroMagnetic radiation. Digital systems do exist, although their use is for non-critical systems such as entertainment. In terms of appearance, Ancient Dragoian technology is similar to 1980s-1990s Earth, although the technology itself is far superior. Ancient Dragoian military technology is far superior to most species, having powerful portable shield units and combination firearms which shroud an accelerated metal shot in an energy bolt. The most impressive infantry weapon is a heavy particle beam cannon and powerful portable shield unit used solely by the Dralkyria. Genetics technology exists, and is quite impressive, able to manipulate DNA to create Dragoian-Dragon hybrids (only one was actually made) as well as clone DNA (requires an unborn host for the clone to take over). Strength increasing implants as well as the legendary Dralkyria implants, are also used, although most of these require no genetic manipulation with only the Dralkyria implants requiring genetics to be altered. Perhaps the most impressive piece of Ancient Dragoian technology is the Wormhole Ring, a device designed to transport infantry and small equipment across vast distances in seconds, providing a Ring is located at both the current location and the destination. Culture Due to their huge technological advancement over the Dragoian species during their pre-stasis times, Ancient Dragoians either lived a normal lifestyle off-world, or a simple lifestyle with the Dragoian species with only a concealed emergency radio for technology. The advanced Ancient Dragoian culture (on the homeworld, those off-world live on the surface) lives underground in secret bunkers, with the largest being the Wormhole Ring facility, which is also the seat of the military and certain Dralkyria. Due to this split nature, each colony has it's own independent leader, with the most powerful being House Draxel. However, these colonies all fall under the same laws and policing forces as well as regular visits by Dralkyria to ensure order is kept. As there are 59 colonies (60 including the homeworld), each one is assigned their own Dralkyria although the Dralkyria prefer to visit different colonies rather than just their own mainly to not get bored ith the same exact sights every single time. The policy making takes place on the homeworld, with each colony leader being present and a Dralkyria presiding over the meeting to make sure no crippling laws are passed. Military command is also based on the homeworld despite the inability to actually perform any real action's on most of the surface for fear of being seen by the more primitive species. Due to having no direct leader, the choice of who to have as chief of military, etc, is made by the 5 most experienced Dralkyria. As Homeworld Ancient Dragoians lived below the surface to keep their technology secret, most of these facilities were lost when Dragoia (Planet) was reformed by the Soul Dragons. Heavy shielding and hidden entrances buried due to evacuation protocols makes looking for the facilities, either from space or the ground, impossible. With lots of planning based on old maps and a central location (the Imperial City), certain facilities can be found due to the Imperial City's location placing it directly above the Wormhole Ring Facility. Strength While all Ancient Dragoians are stronger than a Dragoian, those with proportionally larger breasts are stronger than those with proportionally smaller breasts. Some Ancient Dragoian technology is so heavy, that not even those with large busts can use it without strength increasing implants. An example of this technology is the kit used by Heavy soldiers, as a result, all Heavy soldiers have large breasts and are also given strength increasing implants. Reproduction Like the Dragoian species, the Ancient Dragoians reproduce via eggs. To create the egg, blood must be shared from a surface vein running directly below the scale in the middle of the palm. This scale can be lifted somewhat painfully to allow access to the vein, the 2 bonding Ancient Dragoians then jab the poking up scale into the other's vein causing the blood to mix, if the blood mix is compatible (A few Ancient Dragoians are born with blood that cannot be used to reproduce) then a few weeks later, one or both of the partners will lay an egg, which will take around 7 months to hatch. The child from the egg starts with scales, which grow with the child. The child also bears small less pointed fangs than an adult, and has considerably larger eyes than an fully matured Ancient Dragoian of the same size, limbs such as legs and arms are also proportionally shorter. Notable Ancient Dragoians *Leila Draxel - Only Surviving Admiral *TwinBragia (Ancient) - Dralkyria *Drarfiaes Kealse - Dralkyria *Sedsaigia Heresa - Dralkyria *Curar Narel - WHR-1 Team Leader *Jireal Rel - WHR-1 Scientist *SinBragia - Daughter Of TwinBragia (Ancient) Category:Species Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Ancient Dragoians